


I Wish You Liked Boys...

by Merakibbe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Song: I Wished You Liked Boys, The animatic is by Kranberri on youtube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merakibbe/pseuds/Merakibbe
Summary: Keith wipes at his eye with one of his fingers and finds Lance looking at him with a soft smile.-Based on Jasper Owen's cover (of Abbey Glover's song) and Kranberii's animatic on Youtube.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 48





	I Wish You Liked Boys...

**Author's Note:**

> Did I post this because of distractions? Yes, yes I did.  
> Do I regret it? Nope!

_I grew pretty attached to you  
And I let you get close to me  
I thought you were everything I could ever dream of  
And more that I could ever need_

_\--------_

Keith takes a step towards the training bot swiping his bayard at its chest before dodging another bot's shot. He goes to stab the closest bot near him when a blue flash passes behind him and takes out the bot that was swinging its gun coming down towards his head.

"Lance! Stop stealing my bots!" Keith stabs through the middle of a bot's chest, rolls out of the way of an in coming bot's attack.

Lance's laugh answers his gruff statement, before he firing another shot at a bot next to Keith- also taking it down before Keith can.

"Never gonna-" "Don't you dare finish that." Keith interrupts with as he shoves a bot into Lance's direction, changing its focus on Lance instead.

Lance yelps and slams the back of his bayard into the bots head and tries to dodge its advances, but it grabs the plating on his back and throws him across the room. His bayard flashes as it goes back to its handheld form and Lance groaning as he crumples.

"Oh fuck. Are-Are you okay, Lance?" Keith stumbles blocking an attack aimed at Lance and slices at the bot's midriff. His arms shake with the weight of blocking a bot with a sword.

Lance groaned as he tries to get up, summoning his bayard back into a gun.

"I'm good. I swear if I have to go in a pod-" Lance grunts as he clumsily dodges a bot.

Keith slams into a bot, cutting into its metal body.

Lance slides up behind Keith and fires a few shots before the bots can get closer to them.

Keith blocks the sword of a bot and Lance shoots it in the chest, Keith butting the back of his bayard into it's head to knock it away.

It goes on after another ten minutes of them dodging and attacking when there's a beeping above them, the bots drop through the floor.

"Good job, Keith and Lance. Even though there were a few difficulties, your performance was outstanding."

Lance smiles and looks to Keith. "We wouldn't have done so well if Keith wasn't there for me."

Keith blinks and starts to feel heat rushing up his neck and to his face.

"Oh- Um, yeah." He stammers dumbly.

Allura nods her head, "Go ahead and wash off, the others are already starting dinner."

Keith takes one more look at Lance. His hair is mused up and damp with sweat at the back of his head. Keith watches a bead of sweat run down his ne- 

"You coming Keith?" Lance laughs and nudges his shoulder.

Keith stumbles, nodding his head before quickly running out of the room.

* * *

Keith lays on his bed staring at a photo they had taken a couple weeks prior. Lance in the photo is cutting down with his arm in front of Keith and Allura. Allura looks downright flabbergasted with the movement, while Keith looks annoyed.

Keith can remember how Lance was laughing and saying how he could protect anyone who needed him... Keith thinks back to the training room and Lance. How fast he shot the bot that had snuck up behind him without him even realizing.

 _Everything I could ever need..._ Keith sighs and looks back to the photo, his thoughts drifting to dinner. 

Dinner was normal other than Keith's thoughts all directed towards only Lance as he laughed at Hunk's story. Lance's laugh was like a siren's song to lure him in to the depths of the sea. And when he had turned to Keith and smiled, Keith's heart flew through his chest.

Keith sighs as he stares at the photo, smiling before turning in his bed and holding the photo to his chest.

But the crushing weight comes to his chest when he thinks of all the words Lance constantly states, almost every time they save another planet.

_Girls. Girls. Girls._

_And not me..._

Keith sits up in his bed and brings a hand up to his burning eyes. He looks at the picture, all but sobbing as the heavy weight grows and sticks in his throat. Keith wipes at his eyes to the point of them becoming puffy and red in irritation. He takes a deep breath, trying to get rid of the tightness in his throat. A heavy sigh leaving him before he lays back in his bed and looks at the picture one more time before placing it under his pillow and pulling the covers over his head.

\-------

_I caught you looking at me differently  
When nobody else could see  
Thought you were always aching to see me in each and every possibility._

_\------_

Keith laughs with Hunk, his eyes almost close to tears and Hunk clenches his stomach with his hand. Hunk pats Keith's shoulder as he tries to quiet his laughing, but just makes it worse when Keith makes a weird noise after one of his pats.

Keith wipes at his eye with one of his fingers and finds Lance looking at him with a soft smile.

Realizing he's caught, Lance turns back to his conversation with Pidge and Coran. The look on his face disappearing with the change.

Keith turns back to Hunk and watches his eyes light up with glee, he says something that starts up their laughter again, harder and more difficult to stop.

And if Lance looks at them again, Keith only smiles wider.

_But you like girls, girls, girls..._

_And you don't like me._

Keith's smile drops a little before Hunk's laugh brings him out of his thoughts to make him laugh again.

\-----

_And I could sit you down and give you a million reasons why  
Being with me would make you realize that you'd be better with a guy  
And I could tell you:  
"I'd treat you right, and never wrong"  
Tell you:  
"In my arms is were you belong"  
But I know that you can't change someone  
So I'll just leave you alone_

\----

Lance sits next to Hunk with a tablet, talking about something outrageous but absolutely Lance. Keith watches him and could see how the conversation could go, he'd go up to Lance and ask to talk...

_"Hey, Lance. Can I speak to you for a minute?" Keith rubs his hands together as he waits for Lance to look at him._

_"Yeah, sure," Lance follows him into one of the side rooms off of the lounge area._

_Keith leads him to the couch and Lance sits down, looking up at Keith confused._

_"I-Uh. Okay, this isn't really easy for me to say or even tell you. But if-But I feel like if I don't tell you, something could happen to us and I'll never get this chance again," Lance nods his head still looking confused, "I have feelings for you, and no not like friendly ones. I'm-I like you. Like like-like you. I have always thought you were amazing. You're so funny and your laugh just makes me want to listen to it all day."_

_His breath stutters and Keith "And even though I-Even though I act like your puns and pickup lines are bad or dumb, they're actually funny and- and cute. I love watching you in field because you are so strong and so fast. Your aim is out of this wo-out of this universe! I know that if I tried to take a shot, I'd be off by a lot."_

_"I'm not like all those aliens who turned you down, I'd always be there for you and I want to hold you and-"_

Keith shakes his head and looks to the ground frowning.

_That'd never happen..._

Keith gets up from his seat and walks out of the room, not noticing the pair of eyes following him out the door.

* * *

Keith stares forward towards the stars but not seeing anything, stuck in his thoughts.

 _If only he liked boys,_ _I wish Lance liked boys..._

_Boys like me._

Keith feels the heat gathering up behind his eyes, the thoughts of Lance telling him off and yelling at him.

_"No, Keith! How many times do I have to tell you! I don't like you that way!"_

Keith wraps his arms around himself tighter, gripping his jacket as if he's trying to hold himself together. Once the tears start falling, his hands loosen and he brings them to his face. A sob leaving his mouth, chocked and full of tears.

The way the others had looked at him, but they didn't laugh at him or talk him down. Shiro had hugged Keith the second he had caught up to him after Keith had ran out of the room. Keith's eyes were filled with tears but he didn't let any of them fall.

_Of course he doesn't swing that way... But that still doesn't get rid of my feelings._

Pidge had come into his room later, after he missed dinner, bringing him food and climbed into his bed and hugged him.

"He doesn't know what he's missing out on." She whispered softly, pulling him closer to her. She moves the hair out of the way of his face and shakes her head. "Just wait, you'll see. He'll change."

Keith blinking slowly, a tear sliding down his face. "No he won't Pidge. He doesn't like guys." He turns to his side, facing away from her and slumps into his bed.

"But what if he does?" Pidge asks quietly and Keith doesn't answer.

If Lance liked boys then that means that he just doesn't like Keith. The thought causes Keith to flinch and his breath shudder. As he cries into his pillow, Pidge only hugs him tighter and tries to hide her own.

Pidge leaves after his breath slows and his eyes drift shut.

She walks to Lance's room and finds him gripping his hair and tears running down his face.

"Lance?" Pidge places a hand on his shoulder and he looks up at her.

He looks worse than when he was shut down by Allura the last time he had tried asking her on a date. His eyes are bloodshot and puffy. His hair is sticking up in odd angles, his hands still gripping some strands like he's trying to pull them out. His nose is beat red after the many times he had tried cleaning it. His lower lip was trembling and slightly bleeding. Almost like he had bitten it too hard.

"I messed up. He'll never want to talk to me ever again. I don't know why I lied. I don't know, and I don't want to lose him. Pidge, I fucked up so bad." His head drops and his room fills up with the sound of his sobbing.

Hunk suddenly decides it's a good time to walk in, the second he steps into the room he quickly gets to Lance's bed and pulls Lance into his arms and rubs his back.

"Lance. If you think you are going to lose him then you need to go to his room right now and apologize to him. If you really care about him, then you need to change. Not just giving him an apology, you need to stop telling yourself that you don't like him that way, because right now obviously proves that wrong." Hunk rubs his back and looks to Pidge, who nods in agreement.

Lance nods his head and slowly pulls out of Hunks hold.

* * *

Keith glances in the kitchen to find it empty, he quickly slides in and grabs a plate of food goo sitting on the table.

_But I know that you can't change someone_

Keith hears soft steps coming up behind him and he quickly turns to find Lance behind him.

_So I'll just leave you alone_

"Um. Hey, Keith."

Keith frowns and takes a couple steps towards the door to leave but stops when a hand grips around his wrist.

_And I know you don't swing that way_

"Stop, Lance. I know you don't like boys like you do with girls. So you don't have to reject me anymore than you already have."

_But that won't take my feelings away_

_Oh, I wish you liked boys  
Oh, I wish you liked boys  
Like me_

Lance pulls at his wrist and Keith follows quietly.

Lance takes them into a side room off of the lounge and sits Keith down.

_And I would sit you down and give you a million reasons why_   
_Being with me would make you realize that I'm your guy_

"I was wrong. I was scared and afraid. I lied," Lance begins, "I was afraid that things would change, I'm afraid of what would happen to us if we- if we were to... ya' know. Be together? But that doesn't excuse the way I treated you."

Keith sighs and looks away. "Yeah, I understand. Can I go now?"

"No."

Keith flinches and looks back to Lance's face, confused. "What? Why?"

_And I could tell you:_   
_"I'd treat you right, and never wrong"_

Lance smiles and places his hands on Keith's shoulders. "I think you're amazing and insanely talented. I was jealous of you but I had a crush on you when we were at the Garrison. I've always thought you were too good for me but I want to be with you. I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up every day."

_Tell you:  
"In my arms is were you belong"_

Keith gasps and Lance brings one of his hands to Keith's face.

"I love how strong and fierce you are, I have always wanted to be like you but... I'm not strong. You help me be strong. You are everything I'm not but I'm everything you aren't. Even though you are okay with being alone, I'm not and you have never made me feel alone. You call me out on my insecurities but you help me though them. You have never made fun of me for being worried about my worth. And I-I want to be that for you."

_But I know that you can't change someone_

Keith brings his hand up to Lance's. His eyes are wide open, trying to take all of the sight in front of him in.

_So I'll just leave you alone_

Lance sighs and continues on. "I want to hold you when you don't think you're good enough. When you are sad, or happy, or upset, or angry, or anything because I'm in love with you Keith. I-I know I don't deserve you after what I said. So if-So if you don't want me, I'll leave right now." 

_Although, I wish you liked boys, boys, boys_

Keith pulls away from Lance and wraps his arms around himself. "It's not cool to mess with people's feelings, Lance. Just- Just leave me alone."

_I wish you liked boys, boys, boys_

"I'm not messing around. Keith. I've always liked boys and girls. I thought you only liked girls because you'd never want to be around Hunk or Coran. Or well... Me."

"What? That's stupid!" Keith drops his arms and clenches his fists. His eyebrows are drawn up, but even though he looks a second away from yelling... Lance can't help himself thinking Keith's beautiful.

"Lance. How could you think that? I've never been straight, I'm gay."

"Oh. Then it's just me then. It's okay, I get it." Lance sniffs and takes a step back. He turns away and Keith can't see his face, he can only see the slight movement of Lance's shoulders.

_I wish you liked boys, boys, boys_

Keith stares at him in shock before grabbing Lance's hands in his.

 _Woah. They're so much softer than I thought._ Keith shakes his head and focuses on Lance's face.

"What are you talking about? You are changing topics so fast, I can't tell what we're talking about. But if you slow down and tell me then we can be on the same page. I need to know what you're trying to tell me before you go walking away again." Keith stresses as he grips Lance's hands a little tighter.

Lance nods his head, "I want to be with you. And not just as a friend. But I mean if-"

_I wish you liked boys, boys, boys_

Keith steps into the small space seperating them and lets go of Lance's hands to take Lance's face into his hands and-

And kisses him.

_Boys like me._

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to finish another chapter of BBT but the song came up and I couldn't not watch the video and type this whole thing out.... I got super distracted haha. But anyways, this is short (lmao "short") and sweet. Hope you liked it! o((⊙﹏⊙))o


End file.
